User talk:109.155.48.193
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Heroes Among Us page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mirai Moon (talk) 12:34, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Take Me To Church~ I'm afraid I don't ahaha :L Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:40, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I hope you like it - MIRAI MOON - 16:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) having both villains didn't exactly look good - MIRAI MOON - 16:03, May 8, 2015 (UTC) File:Chicago Knight 2.png - MIRAI MOON - 12:48, May 9, 2015 (UTC) File:Chicago Knight 3.png - MIRAI MOON - 23:45, May 9, 2015 (UTC) it's a nice ending - MIRAI MOON - 00:11, May 10, 2015 (UTC) no. You seem to really like him (and Clementine) since you put him in everything you make. - MIRAI MOON - 00:24, May 10, 2015 (UTC) File:Incredibles AOW.png and sure, go ahead and make ChicagoK/SWars. Could be cool. - MIRAI MOON - 15:15, May 10, 2015 (UTC) So I appreciate what your creative insight buuuuuuuut I completely ignored everything you suggested since literally every poster sans like one has had Dash, Jacks and/or Clementine. So I went for a different approach. Hope you don't mind. - MIRAI MOON - 22:00, May 10, 2015 (UTC) File:Call of the Watch Dogs Multiverse.png and File:Chicago Knight 4.png - MIRAI MOON - 16:36, May 12, 2015 (UTC) I'd write something long about it but I'm not feeling well today so instead: it's good. - MIRAI MOON - 17:06, May 12, 2015 (UTC) I'll check it out shortly :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 20:24, May 12, 2015 (UTC) I really liked it, especially when Jacks had that moment just before shooting him - it was really nicely written :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:33, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad my otp has come together a ahaha xD Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:46, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah they are ahahaha - and I guess you could use it as part of a sup-plot in your new one? Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:45, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, tbh I like it in all the games ahaha - but I think the scenes at the ending are the most powerful, given where they happen in the storylines. And it looks like a really good series so apart from the fact that I currently don't have an Xbox One - sure ;) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:38, May 16, 2015 (UTC) File:New World Order ad.png - MIRAI MOON - 11:04, May 16, 2015 (UTC) File:Genesis of the Past.png - MIRAI MOON - 20:06, May 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm reading them now, and they're pretty good. Nice job! :D - MIRAI MOON - 20:51, May 27, 2015 (UTC) It's really good - I look forward to seeing more :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:54, May 28, 2015 (UTC) I liked Frozone's scene more. - MIRAI MOON - 10:28, May 28, 2015 (UTC) lol, yeah, I saw it :P - MIRAI MOON - 12:09, May 28, 2015 (UTC) pretty nice, of course :P - MIRAI MOON - 12:17, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorry man, no can do. I'll do your Call of the Watch Dogs and New Incredibles posters, but not just Call of Duty. Mostly because I'm not good enough at art to make a Call of Duty-esque logo. - MIRAI MOON - 14:02, May 28, 2015 (UTC) I really liked how the intro was done :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:48, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to burst your bubble, but tons of people think CoD 2016 will be MW4 or Ghosts 2. And it hasn't even been confirmed what it is yet. - MIRAI MOON - 14:49, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Ehh. This is also Infinity Ward, though. And they're kinda stupid. - MIRAI MOON - 14:55, May 30, 2015 (UTC)